Non-alcoholic fatty liver disease (NAFLD) is a disease characterized by fatty deposits in the liver due to causes other than alcohol. NAFLD is the most prevalent liver disease in developed countries and affects close to 25% of the people in the United States. Non-alcoholic steatohepatitis (NASH) is the most severe form of NAFLD, which can lead to inflammation of the liver, fibrosis, cirrhosis, chronic liver failure, and hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC).
Currently, there are no approved therapies for treating NASH or NAFLD. Accordingly, there is an unmet need for new treatments in NAFLD and NASH.